Halo
by Mockingjay73
Summary: Katniss Whites life is hectic enough before she discovers a dark secret within her. Having Peeta Mellark as a friend is exciting as it is scary, and with the Reaping quickly approaching will Katniss have turn to her gift into a weapon? What lengths will she go to, to protect her loved ones? Rated M for swearing and future violence. Reviews always appreciated!:)
1. I Just Haven't Met You Yet

**This is my second fanfic and feedback is always appreciated! Enjoy!**

**Halo- I Just Haven't Met You Yet.**

My heavy eyelids flutter open and are immediately cursed with streams of thick sunlight that seeps through the old, blue curtains. I viciously rub my eyes, and scratch my pimple covered cheek. Prim stirs next to me, pulling the duvet higher above her chin, and keeping a death grip on it. She moans slurred words, and her once fresh face has been sewed messily into a menacing frown in her sleep. I know exactly what causes this, no doubt I could guess first time. Her eyebrows meet in the centre of her face, and her clenched jaw grinds her teeth together.

"Katniss! Prim! Get up now!" Momma screeches from downstairs. Prim sits up startled and rubs her now creased forehead, her sleep was definitely plagued with a distressing nightmare.

"Hey Little Duck" I say pulling her into a hug. "Did you sleep OK?"

"I had a nightmare, I got reaped." She confesses sadly.

"Shh shh, it's OK Prim, c'mon lets get ready for school. Everything's going to be OK." I pat her back soothingly. She pulls from our embrace first.

"Are you sure?" She asks nervously. Those big, blue, eyes glued onto mine.

"Yeah, I'm sure." I smile weakly.

"KATNISS! PRIMROSE! GET UP NOW YOU DEVIL SPAWN!" Momma screams, literally waking the whole street. Me and Prim make our bed together, and dress. I wear a Boysenberry coloured skirt to my knee, and a plain white t-shirt tucked into my skirt. Prim chooses a girly, baby blue dress, to match the blue ribbon in her hair. We brush and teeth and wash our faces, before making our way downstairs to be faced with Momma.

"Let us pray." Momma says clasping her hands together on the table, while me and Prim sit down. She drones on about how me and Prim are sinners, and that we should be punished in the fiery depths of hell, being beaten, stabbed, whipped, until the evil spirit that possesses us is ridden of our pure bodies. We endure this everyday, and if we sneeze, cough, or even breathe loudly enough for Momma to hear, she'll beat us. After we eat in silence, and pray again before Momma makes me and Prim wash the dishes. Together me and Prim ready our school bags, and turn before we head out the door.

"Goodbye Momma." We say in unison, our faces expressionless.

"Goodbye girls." Momma says emotionless, sitting under the heavy, metal Crucifix in the living room, fixing the hem on a dress.

Me and Prim walk out of the house together, and I take a deep breathe in, relieved me or Prim didn't get beaten this morning. I only hope we can make it stay this way, after all if Momma says something's not right, it must be true... yeah right! I snickered to myself.

* * *

When we reach the school gate, I give Prim a kiss of the forehead.

"Look if anything happens you come and find me OK?" I warn her sternly gripping her shoulders.

"OK." She nods quickly, before disappearing into a crowd of other 6th Graders. I check my timetable, and apparently I have music first. I turn, and suddenly I'm pushed to the ground with great force. A blond haired, blue eyed, boy on top of me, retrieves his books and stuffs them in his bag, before rushing past me. I'm sure I know his name, I've seen him before.

"Sorry." He whispers so quietly its barley audible. Many people snicker and point at me, while I stand and re-arrange everything back into my bag. Blood flows from my hands which have sharp pieces of gravel embedded in them. I go inside and go to my locker, which once again has curse words graffitied all over it. I retrieve my PE kit, and head to first class.

Music goes fairly quickly, apart from when I have to sing the Valley Song in front of everyone. I hit every note, and just as I'm nearly the end, I notice the boy who stumbled into me right at the back of the class, sitting with friends. His eyes lock on me, but when I glance at him, his eyes flutter away, like a lightening bolt. There one second, and gone the next.

The rest of the school day goes fairly quickly apart from English. We have an assignment to write a biography for another student in the class. I write one for them, they write one for me, simple. But in the life of Katniss White, its not so simple. Who am I going to interview? No one will come within three metres of me! I don't know who will do my assignment with me...

* * *

After school, Prim drags me to Mellark Bakery. We always used to visit when we were younger, and marvel over the fancy cakes and cookies, but now we don't visit much. When we arrive Prim presses her hands up against the glass, and points out several different, perfectly decorated cakes, much to my amusement.

"Can we look at the bread and pastries inside?" She pleads with puppy-dog eyes.

"Fine" I sigh smirking at her "Lets be quick." Prim pulls me inside cheekily, and stares helplessly at all the divine foods.

"Can I help you?" A familiar face asks. Its the boy who fell on me earlier! I had no idea he worked here!

"Uh, no, sorry, we're just viewing." I answer, staring into those beautiful, eyes. They're the perfect shade of blue, like the colour of the sky, on a breezy summer morning. He is fluffed in flour, and his messy blond hair, and burly build bring a slight grin to my face.

"That's OK" He beams. "Let me know if you want anything." He's much perkier than earlier... I like it. He proceeds with kneading dough, while mine and Prims stomachs groans together, longing for some delicious, mouth-watering food like this. Momma only buys the most basic of foods, and its been years since me and Prim had any chocolate, Momma refuses to buy any for me or Prim, she's says it 'Food Of The Devil' and it will make us fat. Just as me and Prim are about to leave, the blond haired boy rushes up to me.

"Um, would y-you like to d-do our as-assignments together? He stutters nervously. I'm sure I can see him shaking.

"Um, yeah sure, when?" I smile. Without a doubt I'll do my homework with him! I mean, I have no one else who would want to do it with me, and well, getting to know this boy may be... interesting. What can it hurt to have a friend? Well I'm not saying he _would_ be my friend, but... he could.

"This weekend?" He perks up.

"Ok, I'll come by on Saturday." I agree.

"I look forward to it." He chuckles with a charming grin.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**I'm writing these chapters as they come to me, so message me or review this chapter, if you'd like anything/anyone to be in the story:)**


	2. Keep You're Eyes Open

**Happy Halloween for yesterday guys!**

**Halo- Chapter2- Keep You're Eyes Open**

Halo-

After talking to the boy with blond hair, me and Prim rush home. Momma wanted us to be home by 4pm, and its now 4:15pm. Momma will not be pleased, but to be fair I don't give a shit, as long as she doesn't take her anger out on Prim. At the top of our street, me and Prim slow down into a speed-walking pace, too exhausted to carry on running. Our red tomato faces look out of place in the grey and white environment around us. Wisps of hair irritate my eyes, and I contemplate re-doing my braid.

Christine Hargenson rides on her bike, on the opposite sidewalk, and slows down when she notices me and Prim. She used to bully Prim in 4th and 5th grade, before I gave her a piece of my mind. She leaves her alone now, but she'll still make the odd comment to me.

"Have a nice run?" She asks sarcastically. Prim looks at me nervously, then glares at Chris.

"Fuck off." I tell her, gesturing curses with my fingers as well.

"Someone's angry today, aren't they?" She asks intimidatingly. But then takes off on her bike again, not expecting an answer.

_Fall off the bike you bitch, fall off and don't get back up._ I think to myself. Me and Prim climb the stairs on the porch, and we hear a slamming noise. We look over and Chris, who's on the pavement, her bike on top of her. She sits up unsteadily, and looks at the little spatters of blood on her hand. She carefully touches a small open wound on the head, and more blood splashes onto her hand. Prim looks at me, and I smirk at her, and see one forming on her lips as well. As we walk along the porch to the door, I think about how went I wanted Chris to fall of her bike, and she did. _No it must have just been a coincidence._

I twist the cold, metal, doorknob and let Prim in. I hang up our coats and bags, and just as Prim turns around from shutting the door, Momma slaps her across the face. Prim lets out a high pitched squeaking noise, and I slam my hands against her hips, catching her before her fall. Momma looks at me in horror.

"You let her fall! You let the child of Satan hit the floor!" Momma shouts at me, pointing her broad finger in my face.

"You evil bitch." I spit at her disgusted.

"Devil children!" Momma screams at us, making Prim cry. She grabs us buy our collars drags us along the cracked floorboards, and throws us in the closet headfirst. My head slams into the closet wall, and I let out a small yelp. I get up and pound my fists against the door.

"Fucking let us out" I scream through the air holes in the old door.

"You pray little girls!" I can just see the twisted smile on Momma's crooked face.

"Momma no!" Prim cries.

"You pray for forgiveness!" Momma shouts back. I hear her banging her head against the wall, as she always does when she locks us in the closet. I pull Prim into an embrace, her tears soaking through my t-shirt.

"Shh shh, Prim its OK, its OK." I calm her. Our legs tighten up against our chests for warmth. The drafts in the closet, make goose bumps appear all over your body. I notice blood trickling from the back of Prim's neck, where Momma's fingernail marks are still sunken into her neck. I rip the bottom of my t-shirt and pull it off, then hold it against the back of her neck. Blood instantly devourers the white colour on the t-shirt, turning the fabric a crimson colour. The blue bulb illuminating a picture of Christ, hums softly as I calm Prim.

"Momma I'll make the stones come again!" I warn her. An eerie silence floods the house. The old Cuckoo clock in the hall ticks away slowly, as if the only thing still alive in the whole house. Momma doesn't dare to interrupt the silent ritual of the ever-growing shadows, by not even moving from where she lay outside the closet door.

* * *

After a few hours of peaceful silence, me and Prim lay down. While I watch Prim's chest rise and fall, I dwell on how were never really going to escape Momma, well, unless I bring back the stones. Momma is so self-centred and insubstantial of anything but her perfect little religious, sin-free world, that I have to make death threats, so she'll register she does not own me and Prim.

Rage builds up inside me, and I clench my sweaty fists. I whole body tenses, and my breathing becomes unevenly shallow. An energy grows in the pit of stomach, and spreads through my torso, and into my limbs. I suddenly unclench my fists and lock my eyes shut.

Heavy bangs hit the whole house, again, and again, and again. Startled Prim awake, and flops into my arms. I hold her tight in an embrace.

"Its nearly over, its nearly over." I whisper. Momma squeals outside, like a dying animal that's just taken the death blow to the head. Its like the whole house is being shook by a earthquake, vases smashing, furniture toppling over, I could even hear the kitchen knife rattling against each other above the stove.

"Make it stop, Katniss, please, make it stop!" Prim sobbed into my right shoulder. I wanted Momma to be in fear of me, I wanted her to understand what lengths I'd go to, to get her back. Years of abuse have lead to this. I cannot understand how Momma believes she's one of Gods, perhaps Angels, and yet she's cursed with the Devil, living within her daughter. No one loathes Momma more than me. But I'd do anything for Prim. _Please stop, please._

Like a rain downpour that stops for a rainbow to form, slowly and steadily the banging stops. Prim winces at every last tap on the roof, and she carefully unknots are intertwined arms.

"What was that?" Prim asks wiping tears from her dim eyes.

"That was our revenge." I clarify.

"What?" Prim asks in confusion.

"I made that happen." I say calmly. At first Prim makes a silly facial expression, as if I'm playing a stupid game, but she points at the blue light on the wall.

"Show me." She says. I focus on the light, and once again lock my eyes shut. Through my thin eye-lids I can see the flicker of the deep blue bulb. I open my eyes, to a gasping Prim. She makes me move several other things, before I get a pounding headache.

Prim asks for one more favour. She asks for me, to let us out of the closet and never be put back in again. The sorrow, and unhappiness in her eyes tell me its more of a plead, than a favour. I carelessly made a split in the door, and stuck my hand through it. Half a dozen splinters dived into my silky flesh, and burrows their way down to what feels like the bone.

Me and Prim step over Momma, and head upstairs. I can still hear Momma's heavy breathing in our bedroom.

"Give me your arm." Prim says, extending hers. I give it to her, and she grabs some tweezers off the dresser, and gets stuck in on pulling out all the splinters.

"So what gonna happen from now on?" Prim asks keeping her gaze on my arm.

"Well... I guess, things are gonna change 'round here." I answer plainly.

"What's Momma gonna do to us?" Prim asks, digging deeper into my arm.

"Momma's gonna leave us alone, and... if she don't, she knows the consequences."

We lay down in bed, curling up in the thin sheets. Our stomachs growl painfully, at the thought of food. I promise tomorrow I'm getting Prim some food, she's a bag of bones. There's no meat on her whatsoever, and I need to fatten her up. A girl of her age should be at the least, 1 or 2 stone heavier than her. Money is the only worry. But then I remember. Perhaps I really can move things with my mind. Every time I want something to happen, it does, it can't all be a coincidence.

I sit up, and let my eyes focus in the ocean of darkness. At first I think I'm going crazy when I move things, without touching them. But then I recall something I read once. It was a rare trait you could inherit, Telekinesis. It meant you could move things with your mind. Maybe I do have Telekinetic powers after all. Maybe I am special. Maybe I do have a purpose. Maybe my life _is_ worth living. And maybe, just maybe, I could use this power to give Prim a better life. The tips of my lips curl up into a grin. I can only dream all the opportunities this gift gives me.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**Anyone who like Kick Ass', and Victorious, should check out NirvanaChemicalParkGurl and TheCaitlinLeach's stories, they're amazing!**


	3. Sweet Dreams

Graceful birdsong hums into my ears from outside my window. I sit up, and am blessed with baby Mockingjays perched on my window-cill, repeating their parents tunes. The opposite side of the bed is cold, Prim's already up.

I pull myself out of bed and walk into the bathroom, locking the door behind me. The old, golden, rusty taps spew boiling water into the tub, and it mixes into the bubble bath, making the room smell of fruits; the most dominent is red berry. I strip and hesitently step into the bath, and add cold water. After I lean back against the side and go under the water, soaking my hair. I hold my breathe, and keep running my fingers through my hair. I come back up, and catch my breathe. I scwert shampoo into my hand and smouther into my hair, I wait a few minuets and then wash it off. And then do the same with the conditioner. When I get out, I braid my wet hair, and stroll down the creaky stairs.

I stop on the last step, and peer in the living room, Momma's nowhere to be seen. "Prim?"

"I'm in the kitchen!" Prim called. The scent of pancakes wafted to me from the kitchen, as I strode in.

"Ooo pancakes." I practically drooled at the large stack of pancakes on the table.

"There yours." Prim smiles, pouring more batter into the frying pan.

"You have them" I chuckle. "You made them."

"Just eat them Katniss" Prim giggles. I grab a fork and begin shoveling the tasty pancakes into my mouth. "I knew you'd give in." I mock her cheekily, and she playfully punches me in the shoulder.

"So whats the plan for today?" I ask, when she sits opposite me, politey pouring me a glass of orange juice.

"I'm going into town and meeting some friends." She answers, taking tiny mouthfuls of pancake.

"Hey what about me?" I moan, feeling disowned. "We always go out on Saturdays!"

"I thought you were doing your assignment with that Peeta boy?" She asks puzzled.

"Oh yeah!" I exhale. I smack my palm against my forehead, making Prim giggle more. I'm so forgetfull. After breakfast I rush upstairs and stuff paper, and coloured pencils into my hunting bag, for my assignment. Then I quickly brush my teeth, and wash my face. Next I hurl down the stairs, with my bag slung over my shoulder. Everything jiggling inside with every step I take. "Well, I better get going, I'll see you for supper." I shout in the direction of the kitchen, then head out of the door, and towards the bakery. We didn't once mention Momma.

As I step inside the bakery, a little bell tinkles above me. Fresh bread, and sweet cupcakes fragrences flood my nose, wishing so desperatly I could afford _anything_ in here. Peeta rushes behind the counter, still fluffed in flour.

"Oh hey, sorry were a little busy." Peeta sighs smiling.

"Its fine, take as much time as you need." I reply returning the smile.

"Um, if you'd like to come through here, you could set you things up." I follow him into a study, and he offers me a seat. He rushes back out of the room, and returns a few minuits later, when I've already set out all my things.

"Sorry, the cheese buns needed a few more minuits." He sighs smiling.

"Its fine" I giggle at him untiying his apron and flinging onto the piano, leaving spots of flour everywhere.

"Oh! How rude of me, would you like anything to eat or drink?" He asks.

"A cheese bun would be nice-" I begin.

"Ok." He interupts me and rushes out of the room. He returns with a plate full of warm, golden glazed, cheese buns. "Here you go, take as many as you want." He says carefully placing the plate on the desk infront of me. I take one, and take a big bite into it. The divine taste of pastrey and chesse spreads across my toung, each of my taste buds dancing in delight, savouring every twist and tang of the delicious bun; something I could never afford.

"Oh my God, this is amazing!" I exclaim, ripping off another huge piece, and plopping it into my mouth.

"I'm glad you like them, I didn't have that long to make them."

"You made these?!" I exclain again. "They're amazing!"

"Thankyou." Peeta blushes. He writes something on paper.

"Whats that?" I ask pointing.

"I'm just noting that you like cheese buns, yanno', for the assignment.

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot about it" I snap back into reality. "Those buns you made were just too good."

"Should we start?" He asks, picking up a pencil.

"Ok, what do you want to do first?" I agree.

"Lets interview eachother first, then draw eachother." He says.

"Ok, I'm not a very talented drawer you know, you'll probably end up being a stick-man with a really round head." I sigh glumly. Peeta places his hand on my shoulder,

"Don't worry, I'm a rubbish drawer aswell." Peeta comforts me, then chuckles.

We interview eachother asking eachtoher questions like 'Whats you favourite colour?', 'How many siblings do you have?' and 'What are your hobbys?' I learn Peeta's favourite colour is sunset orange, he has 2 brothers, and he is a more talented baker than he makes out to be. Also his birthday is October 12th, and learn he enjoys wrestling; infact he came 2nd in the District Tournament, after his brother who came 1st. And then it comes to the time when I have draw him.

"I am really dredding this moment, I'm going to fail." I moan.

"Don't worry" He grins. "We can fail together." And then he winks at me. I am alittle taken aback by this gesture. What does it really mean? Is Peeta flirting with me? No he wouldn't flirt with _me!_ It must be a friendly wink. I start to draw Peeta's face, but it doen't look anything like him. I peer over at Peeta's peice of paper, and he's drew me perfectly. I could be looking in the mirror, every detail on my face is reflected back on the sheet.

"Peeta thats extrodinary!" I gasp, distubing him from his work. He looks up and brushs the ashy blond hair out of his eyes.

"Its only the plan Katniss." He chuckles.

"The plan?!" I gasp in throaty laugh.

"Yeah, the real thing will take much longer. But I can finish that tonight." He laugh, clearly shocked at my astonishment.

"Just use that one, its great." I praise him.

"No, its not complete. I haven't mastered the right shade of grey for you eyes, or the way waves of you're ebony hair floats over you're forehead." Peeta taking such notice of every last detail in my face makes me begin to wonder if he has a crush on me or something. Is he always the generous and determined? Or does he really have a crush on me, and is using his talent in art as an advantage to entice me into the world of Peeta? "Katniss. Katniss?" Peeta extends his hand infront of me moving it around.

"Oh sorry, I was miles away." I sigh. His pearly white smile lights up his face, and I swear the shade of blue in his eyes brightens aswell. The sort of colour the sky would be on a chilly, summer morning in May. Perfect.

I messily scribble the blue in on Peeta's eyes, on my portrait of him. As he begins carefully studying every scar, fold, and freckle on my face. Its a wonder how he can memorize everything, he must have a photographic memory or something.

"Katniss." He asks, interupting my thoughts.

"Yeah" I answer, not looking up from my work.

"Can I ask you something? Its quite personal, so you don't have to answer if you don't want to." He stutters sympathetically. Oh God. Whats he going ask? It is something personal, or _really_ personal?

"Yeah sure." I agree, not entirely sure what I'm signing up for.

"How many times is you're name in the reaping?" He asks, looking into my eyes, as if fishing for an answer.

"20, what about you." I reply.

"15. Do you take tesserae?" He asks hesitently, as if not to want to envade my life. I have no shame in admitting I do take tesserae, everybody in Seam does.

"Yes." Peeta tentatively reached into his pocket and held out 8 shiny coins for me to have.

"They're yours." I whisper, clasping his fingers back over the coins, and push his arm towards his chest.

"Take them." He pleads, placing then in my hands.

"Please Peeta you earned them! They're not for me to take!" I exclaim.

"They're yours now." He says, pushing my hands towards the chest as I did do him.

"Why are you doing this for me?" I ask, tucking the coins away safely in my pocket.

"So you won't having to keep taking tesserae." He assures me. I already owe Peeta, and I barley know him. The money he's given me, can last me for the next 3 weeks! How will I ever repay him? I don't have this kind of money, and I never will!

Peeta offers to walk me home later, and I cannot refuse. I have to admit, he's great company. I've literally only this boy for a few hours, and he already feels like a close friend. Although I can't really say what that feels like; Prims my only friend.

"So what are you doing tomorrow?" Peeta asks, sparking up conversation, while shutting the front door.

"Nothing." I sigh.

"Would you like to do something?" He asks shyly.

"Yeah sure" I agree, watching his face light up again. "What did you have in mind?"

"I was hoping you'd have some idea's." He chuckled slightly.

"Well I normally make dress's so I doubt you'd be interested in that." I laugh.

"Not so much" Peeta joked. "How about we meet up in a cafe in town?"

"Um, ok" I let out embarrasingly. "I won't be able to afford anything, but we could still meet there. Peeta stops, gives me a sad smile, and takes my hand.

"You let me worry about the money." He says generously. I think this is the nicest anyones ever been to me in my life. I plant a soft kiss on his cheek, and we continue walking back to mine, hand in hand.


End file.
